


Nightmare at Cobham

by darthenna



Series: Through Hell and Back [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Betrayal, Gangbang, Humiliation, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry Fernando, M/M, Villain Chelsea Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthenna/pseuds/darthenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chelsea boys think it's Fernando's fault Di Matteo got fired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare at Cobham

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE SEE THE TAGS. DON'T READ IF YOU'RE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH THE SUBJECT.
> 
> Written for a prompt at footballkink2. I was sure I'd never deanon, but then I thought oh, what the hell. You can hate me if you want.

It went in four phases for Fernando - shock, fighting, pleading and resignation. 

The hand on his mouth and rough manhandling while he was having a shower after training like everyone else and further realization that it were his own teammates tying and feeling him up left him paralyzed for a few moments. He didn't even manage to utter a word opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of the water. His teammates were laughing, but he couldn't hear it. He was looking around with wide eyes trying to understand what was going on. He didn't see everyone but there were many of them. Maybe the whole squad. 

When John slapped him across the cheek, Fernando as though woke up from the haze. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" he shouted struggling against the ropes. 

Someone pulled his hair so hard he let out a hiss of pain. 

"We're going to give you what you deserve, Torres," Frank said (it was his hand in Fernando's hair). "You've been a very, very bad boy and you should be punished." 

"What the hell does that mean?" Fernando cried notes of panic evident in his voice, but Petr wrapped his big hands around his throat cutting off his air supply. 

"Shut up or it'll be worse," the keeper hissed. 

He moved behind Fernando and grabbed his ass. Fernando yelped in surprise and started struggling harder. 

"I bet you're not this feisty with Abramovich, are you?" Ashley grinned taking Fernando's chin in his hand, "I think you're pretty submissive with him, otherwise how would you convince him to fire Robbie?" 

Fernando shook his chin free. "What are you talking about?" he growled, "Are you all drunk or something? Let me go. It's not my fault Robbie got fired." 

"Oh, it totally is," Frank said, "Aren't you happy to be reunited with that fat Spaniard again? Do you have a thing for older guys, Torres? You can organize a threesome with the owner and Benitez." 

"Fuck you, Frank," Fernando spat and the midfielder cackled. 

"Okay, enough with talking," John interrupted, "Let's show this fucker who's the boss here." 

He leaned so that his face was on level with Fernando's and hissed, "Thought everything would be fine for you with your favorite Benitez here? No, Nando, it won't. We'll make sure of that." 

He thrust his fingers into Fernando's mouth forcefully and the striker did the only thing he could think of - stuck his teeth in the captain's flesh. John howled and pulled his fingers out. 

"This wanker bit me," he shouted. 

Frank slapped Fernando with the back of his hand and the Spaniard felt the blood trickle from his nose. He still couldn't believe that what was happening was real. 

"It was for your own comfort," Frank said, "But if you don't want it the good way, we'll do it the bad way." 

He grabbed Fernando by the waist and tried to push his half-hard member in. The striker fought trashing violently, trying to get away. 

"Cahill, Sturridge, hold him still," Frank barked. 

Two pairs of strong hands grabbed Fernando and despite all his struggles Frank started entering him slowly. Fernando screamed. He was accustomed to pain, he'd had many injuries, but this was something he'd never experienced before. As Frank was pushing in slowly, breaking the resistance of his tight muscles, Fernando continued screaming through gritted teeth not even taking notice of his teammates' taunts. 

He squeezed his eyes shut waiting for the pain to disappear. But it didn't. On the contrary it became more and more intense, more and more agonizing and burning in shame Fernando soon started begging to be let go. 

"I swear I didn't want Robbie to get fired," he said through tears, "Please, don't do this to me. I haven't done anything. Frank, please let me go. Guys, please... It hurts so much." 

"Did you ask so nicely also Abramovich to fire Robbie and assume Benitez?" John sneered standing in front of Fernando and yanking at his hair, "Now open your mouth and suck me off. And if you try to do something to make me mad, I'll go to fuck your ass together with Frank. Think you can take it?" 

Fernando shook his head looking pleadingly at the captain. "John, don't do it," he whispered but the Englishman just forced open his mouth and thrust his cock in. Fernando gagged and trashed again, but John held him in his place and started fucking his mouth. Fernando suddenly understood that he couldn't breathe. He tried shouting about it or pushing John away, but with no success. His heart was beating madly and his eyes were tearing up. He desperately needed air, but it didn't seem to bother anyone. 

"What is it that he wants, John?" Frank barked. 

"I don't know," John laughed, "Would you repeat it, Nando?" 

Fernando was already thinking he was going to die like this. He was coughing and gagging endlessly, but he still couldn't breathe. 

"Oh, I think he says he can't breathe," Frank suggested laughing. 

"Yeah?" John said making Fernando look up, "You can't breathe, Nando? Tell me, can you?" 

Fernando shook his head, his vision already blackening. John pulled out and Fernando didn't fall face down just because he was keeping him by the hair. The striker started coughing and dry-heaving at the same time trying to gulp as much air as he could. 

When his breathing calmed a little, John pulled him up again. 

"Try breathing through your nose, because I'm not going to be so kind to you again," he said and thrust into Fernando's mouth. 

Frank, temporarily distracted by the incident, resumed with new pace and Fernando wished he could disappear into nothingness. 

Frank was thrusting in and out, in and out, Fernando was screaming around John's cock and John was moaning digging his nails in the skin of Fernando's head. 

"Come for me, John," Frank grunted. 

John pulled out leaving Fernando gasping for breath, stroked his dick a few times and spluttered his come on the Spaniard's face. Frank came right after him shooting his load inside Fernando. John let go of his hair and the striker collapsed on the floor shaking from sobs, still impaled on Frank's cock. 

"Get off him already. It's my turn," he heard Petr's voice. Fernando started sobbing louder. 

"Petr, Petr, listen to me," he pleaded choking from tears, "This is madness. You have to let me go. Please, listen to me. Petr, please..." 

But the goalkeeper didn't even look at him. He calmly went behind Fernando and positioned his cock near his entrance. 

"You asked for it, little slut," he said and thrust into Fernando. 

A bloodcurdling howl escaped his lips. It hurt even more this time. 

"Please, stop, please," he begged again, "Oh God, it hurts. I'll leave the team, I swear. If you want to, I'll go. But please stop. I can't take it, I can't. Please, don't." 

Petr stopped for a moment. 

"What did you tell Abramovich to get Robbie fired?" he asked. 

"I didn't tell him anything," Fernando shouted, "It's not my fault, I swear. Please, believe me. I didn't do anything. Please." 

Petr thrust harder. Fernando wailed. 

"Will someone fuck his mouth to shut this whore up?" the keeper grunted. 

"Gladly," Ashley said. 

They took turns fucking him. Someone was already going for round two. Fernando didn't know who did what. Humiliation and pain had clouded his mind. He remembered throwing up at some point and earning another slap. Whenever he was about to pass out someone splashed him with cold water or hit his face. He still fought, but with every minute his resistance was growing weaker and weaker. Pleas and tears weren't helping either. If anything, they just excited his tormentors more. There was no one to help him out. He was all alone. 

"Please, let this be over. Please, let this be over," he was mumbling whenever his mouth was free. 

He hadn't even realized he was saying it out loud until John leaned and whispered into his ear, "This isn't going to be over any time soon, Nando." 

When it seemed like everyone had fucked him on both ends, his teammates stopped for a moment. Fernando took the opportunity to curl up in a ball, trying to stop trembling and weeping. He felt so weak he thought he'd never be able to move again. 

"Round three?" someone suggested. 

Fernando's whole body shook. 

"Please, that's enough," he murmured. 

"Maybe that's really enough," he heard Branislav's voice. 

Yes, yes, please listen to him. 

"Wait, we have a guest who still hasn't had his turn," John said sneering, "Go for it, Juan." 

Juan? Fernando looked up hopefully, but the plea of help froze on his lips when he saw his best friend's leaking erection and eyes darkened with lust. He was sure everyone heard the loud snap of something breaking inside him. Someone pulled him up to his knees. 

"I'm so sorry, Nando," Juan whispered, "If you do what we say, it will be much easier." 

What _we_ say... So there were _we_ , and Juan was part of it, and there was him. Alone. Tears started flowing down his cheeks again, but he didn't notice. He felt strangely detached from reality. As though all this was happening to someone else and he was just watching from a corner. 

"Nando, open your mouth, okay?" Juan said. He was swaying a little on his feet. "Don't fight it, please. Don't fight it. Just do it. Open up." 

Fernando did what he was told. Juan thrust his dick into the striker's mouth and moaned loudly. 

"Oh God, it feels so good," he panted, "You have no idea how long I wanted to have your pretty lips around my cock, Nando. I'm so sorry it had to come to this. But you always had something else in your mind. Your wife, your kids, your career, your _Sergio_." 

Fernando thought about retorting that the rumors about Sergio and him weren't true, but remembered he had a dick in his mouth. 

"C'mon, Nando, do something," Juan said impatiently pulling in and out, "Suck or lick or I don't know. Show a bit of enthusiasm." 

Fernando obeyed. He sucked a little and licked along Juan's shaft. The younger Spaniard moaned. 

"Yeah, like that... Ugh, do it again. Fuck, you're so good at this. I knew your mouth was made for it. Oh, Nando, yeah, again. Fuck. So good. Feels so good. Yeah, c'mon. I'm so close... So close. I'm gonna come. I'm gonna..." 

Juan shuddered and came hard into Fernando's mouth. 

"Yeah, swallow it. Swallow my come, Nando. All of it. I know you wanted this just like me. You wanted to taste me so bad." 

Fernando swallowed. He didn't have much of a choice. The tears hadn't stopped even for a second, pouring down from his eyes, mixing with the come and blood on his face. 

Juan pulled out and Fernando's head dropped to his chest. Juan brought his hand to his cheek trying to wipe the tears, but the striker turned his head away. Juan lowered his hand with a sigh. 

"I'm sorry," he whispered again. 

"Fuck, Mata, it was so hot, it made me horny again," Frank said approaching Fernando, "Now open your mouth for me once more." 

"That's enough already, Frank. He's barely conscious," Juan said. 

"We'll decide when it's enough, not you," Frank snapped, "Open your mouth for me, Torres." 

Fernando did it for Frank. Then for Petr. Even for that fucking kid Eden who couldn't stand still for a second from excitement. And all he was thinking about was how Juan could betray him like this. He obeyed their every order, sucked when they told him so, licked whenever they demanded. It was easier that way. They patted him on the head and told him he was a good whore. Then they left Fernando alone for a second. He didn't dare to hope it was over. And he was proven right when John smacked him on the ass. 

"Did you tell Abramovich to fire Robbie?" he growled. 

"No," Fernando whispered. 

John smacked him again. Fernando's hands shook and he fell face hitting the floor. He was pulled back to his hands and knees. Everything around him was spinning and he felt like he was in a bad dream that would be over soon. He didn't see or listen anything except... 

Smack. Whimper. Question - did you tell him? Silence. Smack. Sob. Answer - y-yes. Pat. 

Are you sorry? Sob. Smack. Y-yes. Pat. 

Who are you now? Silence. Ragged breathing. Smack. Whimper. Order - answer me! Sob. Smack. I-I don’t know, please. Smack. Think! Louder sob. Smack. Taunt - who loves being filled up with come? Sob. Smack. Who are you? A-a whore. Pat. 

Thrust. Scream. Do you like this? Sob. Smack. P-please. Thrust. Scream. Do you? Shout - no! Harder thrust. Smack. Another smack. Another thrust. Scream. I-I do. Pat. 

Thrust. Another one. Another one. Blinding pain. Endless screaming. Laughter. Taunts. Thrust. Scream. Blackness...

~~~

It was a lucky accident that David had lost his ring in the changing room and decided not to wait till the next day to retrieve it. When he successfully carried out his mission and headed out of the changing room, he noticed that the door leading to the showers was open. It wouldn't seem strange to him, but he heard the sound of running water. David shook his curly head. Who had left the shower running? On his way to the showers he noticed that there was a bag under Torres' locker. Maybe Fernando had stayed after training and now was having a shower. In this case David shouldn't disturb him. But he distinctly remembered seeing the striker enter the shower with everyone. Something wasn't right here.

David slowly approached the running shower. For some reason his heart started beating faster. He gasped and took a step back when he reached his destination. 

There was a man under the shower. At first David didn't recognize him, because he was crouched on the floor, face hidden, hands over the head. After looking closely David saw it was Fernando. 

"Oh my God," he whispered and turned off the water. 

"Oh my God," he repeated when he understood that the water was cold. 

He repeated it for the third time when he saw the signs of abuse on Fernando's body and the remnants of semen, vomit and blood that hadn't been washed away by the water. David felt like throwing up himself, but there was his friend lying on the floor shaking and it was the most important thing at the moment. 

"Nando," he said gently touching his shoulder, "Hey, do you hear me?" 

Fernando didn't move. David shook him a little. Fernando whimpered and started shaking more violently. 

"Sorry, didn't want to hurt you," David said, "You must be so cold. I'll bring you a towel." 

When he returned, Fernando was still in the same position. David wrapped the towel around him and the Spaniard whimpered again. 

"Can you move?" David asked, "Let's get you out of here. Nando, hey, look at me." 

David took his hand trying to pull him up. Fernando drew his hand away quickly as though he'd been burnt. 

"D-don't touch me. P-please," he breathed. 

It shocked David how scared his voice sounded. 

"I won't hurt you, Fernando," David said softly. 

Fernando slowly raised his head and David couldn't hold back a gasp. His face looked battered, his lips swollen, his eyes puffy, but it was the expression in them that made David flinch. The hollow, expressionless look in the eyes which once were full of life. 

"You weren't with them?" Fernando croaked. 

"With whom?" David asked puzzled. 

"With-with the others," Fernando said the hollowness in his eyes replaced by terror. 

"What have they done to you, Nando?" David asked though he had already guessed the answer. 

Fernando squinted his eyes as though tried to remember something. 

"No, you weren't," he said and suddenly grabbed David's wrist, "Take me out of here. Please, take me out." 

David took him by the arms trying to pull him to his feet, but Fernando flinched again. 

"No, don't touch me, please," he begged. 

"Nando, look at me," David said gently, "I want to help you. I won't hurt you, I promise. Please, let me help you." 

Fernando looked into his eyes for a moment and nodded. David helped him to his feet, helped him to put on his clothes and get in the car. Fernando curled up on the backseat of David's car and the Brazilian sat next to him. 

"Were there many of them?" he asked cautiously. 

Fernando nodded. "Almost everyone," he said in a strange, strangled voice. 

David had to take a deep breath to subdue his nausea. 

"Maybe I should take you to hospital," he suggested. 

Fernando shook his head. 

"Where do you want me to take you?" David asked, "I can take you home." 

"No, my kids are home. I don't want them to see..." he trailed off. 

"I can call Juan..." 

Fernando jerked so sharply that David forgot what he was going to say. 

"No, please don't call him," he whispered grabbing David's arm and looking pleadingly into his eyes, "Just not him, please, David, just not him." 

"Alright, Nando, I won't, I won't, calm down," David said surprised. 

Fernando let go of him and lay back. 

David couldn't help himself. "Was Juan with...?" 

Fernando's strangled sob answered his question. David hugged him tightly rubbing calming circles on his back. 

"It's okay now, Nando," he whispered, "It's over, it's over." 

Fernando shook his head. "They-they said that next time..." he sobbed shaking violently, "There will be a next time." 

"There won't," David assured him, "I'll take care of that. I promise, Nando. I won't leave you alone even for a second. They won't do anything to you. Do you believe me, Nando?" 

Fernando sniffled and nodded slowly. David wrapped him in his jacket and went to start the car. 

He took him to his house, put him in his bed and brought him a cup of hot tea. Fernando took the cup with shaking hands and brought it to his lips. 

"How am I going to live now, David?" he asked looking at the defender as though honestly expected him to know the answer. 

"You're strong, Nando. Show that to them. Show that they can't break you, that you'll come out even stronger from this," David said and when Fernando shook his head desperately, the Brazilian took his face in his hands. "I'll help you. I promise. I'll be with you. Always. But you have to stay strong. I know you can. Promise?" 

Fernando managed a weak smile and David ruffled his hair. 

"Now go to sleep. You'll feel better tomorrow." 

Fernando's eyes were already closing and before drifting to sleep he murmured, "I have to call Olalla. She'll worry." 

"I'll call her. I'll think of something," David said. 

Fernando nodded thankfully and closed his eyes. David watched how his breathing evened out and the creases on his forehead smoothed. He couldn't even imagine what he'd gone through, but he knew for sure that he would never have to be alone again.


End file.
